Harmful Reality
by Lynne Lee
Summary: Kim has a stalker that at first doesn't seem like a threat. But what happens when things get dangerous?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Kim was sitting at her kitchen table. Joey was in his room still asleep. Kim was about to go wake him up when her phone rang. Kim walked over to the counter and picked it up. "Hello," Kim said into the phone.

"So what are you doing," The person on the other end asked.

Kim recognized the voice as a guys voice. "Who is this?" Kim asked carefully.

"You look very pretty today," The guy said in a sickening tone.

"Jimmy I swear if this is one of your sick jokes I'll kill you," Kim said.

"I'm not Jimmy. In fact you don't even know me yet. But you will soon. Oh trust me you will," The guy said and hung up.

Kim sat back down at the table. She was real worried, but she decided to shrug it off. She figured it was probably some kid making a prank call. Kim went into Joey's room and gently shook him. "Joey it's time to get up. You have to go to your grandma's today," Kim said.

Joey slowly opened his eyes and started to get out of bed. Kim left the room and got her things ready for work.

* * *

Kim walked into work and sat down next to Doc. "Oh Kim, some one left you this," Doc said handing her a letter.

"Kim took the letter and opened it. The letter said,

Dear Kim,

Soon we'll be together. We were meant to be a couple. Soon you'll know who I am. And soon, very soon you'll see what I mean.

Till Next Time.

Kim ripped the letter up and threw it away. "Doc do you know who sent this?" Kim asked in a worried tone. Kim didn't know whether to tell some one about this or just let it go.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked coming down the stairs. She just got done changing. She saw the look on Kim's face.

"No everything's fine Alex. I'm going to go change," Kim said and left. She didn't want to make a big deal out of this. It was probably nothing.

Alex and Kim were sitting in the bus. "Kim I know something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?" Alex asked concerned. Kim always talked to her about her problems, but now she isn't opening up.

"Nothing's wrong Alex. Really I'm fine," Kim said trying to convince both Alex and herself.

Kim's cell rang and Alex saw her jump. Kim slowly answered the phone. "Hello," She said cautiously.

"So pretty thing are you having fun talking with your little friend. I mean why would there be something wrong with you?" The guy said laughing.

"I don't want you to ever call me again. I swear if you do I'll call the police," Kim said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Alex asked even more concerned. She never heard Kim so scared.

"I don't know. It's this guy who keeps calling me. I mean every time he calls he knows what I'm doing, what I say, and what I look like at that moment," Kim said. She didn't know why this was happening to her. If this was a prank to scare her then the person was doing a damn good job.

"Maybe you should talk to Bosco and Faith about this," Alex suggested.

"No not yet. If things get any worse then I will," Kim said. She really didn't want the police involved, but she also didn't feel safe. She didn't think she'd be safe alone tonight either. Kim hated feeling this way. She hated feeling out of controll.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Kim was sitting on the couch watching tv. She heard her cell phone ring. Kim picked it up. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello," Kim said into the phone.

"Are You alone," The guy on the other end asked.

Kim thought about whether she should tell the truth. "No I'm not," Kim lied. She figured this might be her stalker.

"Don't lie. It's not polite. I've checked your whole house at least three times. I know you're the only person in here. It's just you and me," The voice said.

"If you call me again I'll call the police," Kim said her voice shaking.

"The police wouldn't be here in time. I could do whatever I want to you and never get caught. I made sure it was a busy day," The guy said.

"Just leave me alone," Kim yelled and hung up the phone and hung up. Kim pulled her arms around herself and started crying. She didn't know why this was happening to her. What did she do to make this person harass her.

Kim heard some one knock on her door. She just sat on the couch not wanting to move. "Kim open the door. It's Alex," Alex said.

Kim got up and opened the door. Alex saw her eyes were red and puffy and that Kim had been crying. "Kim, what's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

"He called again," Kim said still shaking.

Alex walked in and locked the door. "Your stalker called again?" Alex asked even more concerned. She knew that this was freaking Kim out. She knew that Kim didn't want to admit she was scared.

"He said he's been in the house and that he knows I'm alone. Alex I'm so scared," Kim said and started crying again.

Alex held Kim. "It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone," Alex said trying to calm Kim down.

"Thanks Alex," Kim said. She felt a little safer with Alex here.

"Kim I think we should call the police. I don't think you should be handling this on your own," Alex said. She hoped Kim would finally agree.

"Okay. I think that's a good idea," Kim said.

Kim handed Alex the phone. Alex dialed Bosco's cell number. She knew that Kim wouldn't want the whole police force involved. "What," Bosco said into his phone.

"Bosco it's Alex. Can you and Faith come over to Kim's?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure," Bosco said. He was curious as to why Alex wanted him and Faith to come over to Kim's, but at least him and Faith wouldn't be fighting for awhile.

Kim and Alex jumped when they heard a banging on the door. "Kim it's Bosco," Bosco said wondering why she didn't answer right away like she usually did.

"Just come in and lock the door behind you," Alex said. She didn't feel like getting up.

"So what'd you want?" Bosco asked as he and Faith sat down on the couch with Kim and Alex.

"Kim has a stalker and we want you too keep an eye on her. It's not safe for her to be alone anymore," Alex said.

"Did he contact you tonight?" Bosco asked Kim.

"Yes," Kim said. She composed herself enough to answer questions.

"What did he say?" Faith asked.

"He said that he knew I was alone and that he has already been in the house. He also said that it was just him and me in here tonight. Then Alex came over and I haven't heard from him since," Kim said.

"You two stay here. Faith and I will check the house," Bosco said.

Alex walked back out of the kitchen. She handed Kim a bottle of water. "Maybe if you drink this you'll feel a little better," Alex said. She thought Kim would be handling this worse then she was.

"Do you think he's still in the house? Kim asked worriedly . She was so glad that she wasn't alone.

"If he is then Bosco and Faith will find him," Alex assured Kim.

A few minutes later Faith and Bosco came back into the living . "we couldn't find anything. I think that if some one was in here earlier than they are gone now," Bosco said.

"Thanks for coming out here," Alex said.

"No problem," Faith said.

Alex locked the door after Faith and Bosco left. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Kim said. She just hoped all of this would be over with soon.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Alex walked into work together. She was glad that Alex stayed the night with her. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to get any sleep if she was alone. She was so lucky to have a friend like Alex. She looked up and noticed that Jimmy was walking over to her. She really didn't feel like putting up with his Shit. She wasn't in the mood. She saw him smile at her like he was up to something or knew something that could embarrass her. She noticed that he was holding an envelope with her name on it.

"This came for you. I just think it's weird that someone would leave a letter for you here instead of at you place," Jimmy said cockily. He saw that Kim was already pissed off at him. But he couldn't help it. Since he couldn't be with her, he didn't really know how to not mess with her. He liked seeing the looks she got on her face when he pissed her off. It made her look so cute. He handed the envelope to Kim and watched her open it. When she looked up she didn't look mad, but worried about something. He wondered what that was about. He wished that Doc hadn't stopped him from reading it. Then he would know what was going on with Kim probably. She's been acting so weird lately.

"I have to go somewhere. Alex can you tell Doc that I'm sick and can't be here today?" Kim asked. She knew that what she was about to do was stupid. But she couldn't take this anymore. She was tired of this guy stalking her and not knowing why. She hated not knowing who this person was. This was really starting to creep her out. She had to take care pf this and hopefully end this. Then she could get on with her life and stop worrying what this guy was going to do next or when he was going to leave her alone. She just wanted to know why this guy was doing this to her.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked noticing the weird look on Kim's face. She's seen that look many times. That look usually meant that she was going to do something stupid. She just hoped it didn't have to do with her stalker. She saw the worried look on Kim's face after she had finished reading the letter.

"I just have do take care of something," Kim answered trying not to look suspicious. Alex has gotten really good at reading her. She didn't need Alex to figure out what she was doing here. She knew that Alex would stop her from doing what she was about to do. But she had to do this. She knew that it was dangerous, but she had to end this and this might be her only chance to figure all of this out.

"Sure," Alex replied. She watched Kim put the envelope and the paper that was in it in the trash and watched Kim leave. She waited till she couldn't see her anymore to go over to the trash can and pick up the piece of paper that Kim had thrown away. She read it and looked at Jimmy. She saw the worried look on his face now that she was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked. He knew that this wasn't good by the look on Alex's face. And he knew it had to do with Kim. That was the paper Kim was reading. He was a little worried about Kim when she asked Alex to tell Doc she couldn't be here and that she had something to take care of. It was like Kim didn't want them to know what she was doing. And Kim had the look on her face that she always had before she went and did something stupid. He just knew that this wasn't good. He looked at Alex again waiting for her to answer. He could tell that she was worried to, which wasn't helping him any.

"Kim's in trouble Jimmy," Alex managed to get out. She couldn't believe that Kim was actually going to do this. Kim wasn't this dumb. Kim was usually the one that was talking sense into people. She needed to get help or help Kim herself. She knew where to go.

"Why? Alex just tell me what's wrong," Jimmy snapped. He loved Kim and he knew that this wasn't good. He just knew and Alex telling him that Kim was in trouble just made this worse.

"She has a stalker and she's going to meet him," Alex answered. She saw the look of shock and worry on Jimmy's face. She could tell that Jimmy still loved Kim even though he almost always acted like and ass towards her.

"We have to go get her," Jimmy said. He didn't even wait for Alex to answer. He grabbed the paper out of Alex's hand and grabbed her arm. He just hoped that he got to Kim in time before anything bad happened. He hoped that whoever was stalking her didn't have anything bad planned. He loved Kim and he was going to let her get hurt.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Jimmy ran outside the firehouse, but Kim was nowhere to be found. Jimmy just couldn't believe that Kim was actually doing something this dangerous. He knew he was a jerk to her, but she still could have come to him for help. He would do anything for her. He just hoped that they could find her before something bad happened. He would never be able to live with himself if Kim were to get hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kim had a stalker and how long has this been going on?" Jimmy asked Alex. He knew now wasn't really the best time to do this, but he wanted some answers.

"She asked me not to tell you and I guess it's been going on for a while, but he's never asked to meet with her before," Alex replied. She knew that Jimmy was just frustrated that Kim went to meet her stalker and that they hadn't found her, which meant that she was probably already there.

"Why don't we just go to where the note told her to go? That's probably our best bet right now," Jimmy said trying to think more logically. He knew that they weren't going to find her anywhere near the firehouse and she was probably already at the place, it wasn't too far from here.

"I think we should go to Bosco and Faith first. Maybe we should let them handle it," Alex suggested. She was kind of scared to let Jimmy handle this. If he found the guy, she knew that Jimmy would lose it.

"We don't have time. We can call them on the way and let them know," Jimmy replied. He and Alex headed off to where the note said. They just hoped that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Kim walked into the back alley behind the warehouse. That's where the note said for her to go. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She sat down on a wooden box and waited. She just wanted to get this done and over with. She was sick of being scared to be alone in her own house. She couldn't sleep and the only people who knew were Alex, Bosco, and Faith. She didn't need anyone else to know, especially Jimmy. He'd probably just get a good laugh at it.

"You finally decided to show up," a guy said. He'd been waiting for this for a long time. He just had to wait till she was vulnerable enough to actually come and meet him. For someone who worked in medicine she wasn't all that smart. But he liked them that way. They were easier to target. At first he thought he would have to worry about her ex, but they didn't seem to get along too well and Kim always seemed to try and avoid him. That was just better for him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know why you're doing this," Kim replied. She looked at the guy. He didn't seem like the stalking type. He was tall with short brown hair. He was kind of built to. He was actually good looking.

"We'll get to that later. Did you come alone?" the guy asked. He already looked around and he didn't see anyone with her. At least she was smart enough not to bring the police. He hated when they did that and it just made what he wanted to do so much harder. He had to watch longer and wait for the right moment and hope that nothing went wrong.

"Yeah, I came alone," Kim replied. She kind of wished she didn't. But bringing Jimmy was out of the question and she didn't want to put Alex in any danger. This was something she had to do on her own without anybody's help.

"Good, that makes things so much easier for me, and you won't hurt as much since you actually listened," the guy replied. He could see that she was getting scared. And she was cute when she was scared.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kim asked. She was starting to worry even more. What was she thinking coming here alone? She should have gone to Faith and Bosco. They handled these types of things all the time. They knew what to do in these situations.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you much," the guy replied. He gave Kim a smirk. He always said that, but could never seem to help himself. And Kim was different than all the other girls he did this to. She was the most attractive one he's actually done this to. Usually those ones were harder to lure, but like he said, Kim was different. She was all hung up on her ex, so it wasn't like she got out much.

Kim got up and tried to leave, but the guy grabbed her and swung her back to him. He loved it when they tried to get away. But Kim wasn't much of a challenge. She seemed too scared to think of anything creative.

"Please just let me go," Kim pleaded softly. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, but whatever it was; she knew it wasn't going to be good. She was really regretting coming here to meet him.

"But we're just getting started," the guy replied with a laugh. He knocked Kim to the ground and kicked her in her side a couple of times. He knew that would stop her from running. He bent down to lean over her, but she tried to kick him off of her. He forcefully grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the wall of the warehouse.

"If you were smart, you'd stop fighting this," the guy said. He didn't see why she was making this so hard on him. Every time she fought he would just have to hurt her more than he intended. That never ends well, and he was running out of places to hide the bodies.

* * *

Jimmy and Alex finally got to the place and they had already called Faith and Bosco who had just gotten there. Bosco and Faith got out of the car and walked over to them.

"We need you two to stay here and be quiet. If this guy suspects that anyone is here, we might not be able to help Kim," Bosco said quietly. He just hoped that they had gotten here in time. Bosco and Faith walked around the warehouse. They saw that the guy had Kim up against the wall. They went back around from where they came.

"Okay new plan, Faith you go around the other side and I'll go around here so this guy has no place to run. Jimmy when I yell for you, I want you to get Kim out of here. Take her back to the police station," Bosco instructed.

"Okay," Jimmy replied. He watched Bosco and Faith leave and waited for Bosco to yell out to him.

Bosco was behind the guy and waited for Faith to get in position. When he saw Faith he grabbed the guy by his arm and slammed him down to the ground. Faith ran over with the handcuffs.

"Jimmy," Bosco yelled. Jimmy ran over to Kim and grabbed her hand so they could get out of here.

"How did you guys know where to find me?" Kim asked out of breath. She was glad they found her. She was so scared. She was just so relieved to see Jimmy.

"Don't get mad, but Alex read your letter. We both saw the look on your face after you read it. We were just so worried about you Kim. Did that guy hurt you?" Jimmy asked looking at Kim. She looked like she was in pretty bad shape.

"Not as bad as he would have if you guys hadn't of come," Kim said. She leaned against Jimmy as he walked her back to the police station. She just hoped that things were finally over.

TBC…

Author Note- Thank you to Scabbedangel who helped me write this chapter and convinced me to update it.


	5. Chapter 5

     Jimmy was happy that he could finally take Kim home. She looked better than she was earlier. He already promised Kim he would stay the night with her. She was still a little shaken up. At least everything was over now. Kim didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

            "Thanks for staying with me Jimmy. It means a lot to me. I don't think I would get any sleep if I was here alone," Kim said quietly. She sat down in the kitchen with Jimmy. He was making them some coffee. She was happy this was all over; it didn't stop her from worrying though. She still had a feeling of uneasiness. She didn't see faith and Bosco come in with the guy. They probably didn't want them to see each other.

            "You know it's not a problem. I'm happy this is all over. I still can't believe you went to meet him. What were you thinking?" Jimmy asked. This may not have been the best time to bring this up, he needed to know though. It wasn't like Kim to meet up with some guy she didn't even know, especially one that was scaring her. Jimmy didn't know what he would have done if something did happen to Kim. He didn't have to worry about that now. Kim was fine and that guy got caught.

            "I wanted it all to end. I thought maybe if I went to see him, he would leave me alone. I was tired of being scared. I hated living like that. I needed my life back. I know now it was stupid. I had to do something you know," Kim answered softly. She took a sip of the coffee Jimmy placed in front of her. Jimmy still couldn't make good coffee.

            "It's all over now. You don't have to worry about anything like that anymore. You know I'm here for you. I always will be," Jimmy told her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist. He missed these little moments they used to have. At least now they were getting along and not fighting.

            "It's hard you know. I was used to being scared. It might take me awhile to feel safe again. I'm glad you're here though," Kim said. She leaned into Jimmy's arms. She missed this.

            "Maybe you should get some sleep. It's been a long day," Jimmy told her. She looked tired. She's been through a lot today and it was showing. Both Jimmy and Kim turned around when they heard a knock on the door. Who could be coming over here at this time?

            Jimmy and Kim got up and answered the door. It was Faith and Bosco. Jimmy let them in and they all sat down on the couch. He wondered what this was about. Kim already told them everything she knew. Maybe they had more questions for her.

            "What are you guys doing here?" jimmy asked. If they had more questions they could ask Kim later. He wanted Kim to get some rest. You could tell she hadn't slept for a while. At least Kim had off tomorrow. She could use a break from work too.

            "The guy that was stalking Kim got away. By the time Faith got there with the handcuffs he had already ran. We tried going after him and we've been looking everywhere. So far we haven't had any luck finding him," Bosco explained. He looked at Kim. He could see the worry on her face. He couldn't blame her. This was a scary situation. They all wanted this to be over with. Kim didn't deserve to go through this. Bosco hated that the guy got away. They didn't even know where to begin to look for him. They didn't know this guy or where he would hide. Maybe if they were lucky he would leave town. He had a feeling this guy wasn't done with Kim.

            "How could he get away? Does this mean he could still come after me?" Kim asked scared. She looked over at Jimmy. Jimmy held her tighter. She wanted this all to be over. She thought it was, but now it wasn't. She wanted this guy caught. He probably would come after her again. She knew this guy wouldn't be happy that their meeting was interrupted. She was lucky it was though. Who knew what he would have done to her if Bosco and Faith hadn't of shown up.

            "He could. We don't know if he'll be that stupid though. We're going to have people watching you to make sure he can't do anything. It would be best if you didn't go anywhere alone though," Bosco replied. He hated this part of his job, especially since Kim was involved. Sure he didn't know her that much, but they work together.

            "Okay," Kim said. She didn't know what else to say. She was at a loss for words. The fear was back. She felt nervous all of sudden. At least Jimmy was staying with her tonight. She probably wouldn't be able to get any sleep though.

            Kim watched as Bosco and Faith left. She leaned in closer to Jimmy. She just hoped that everything would be okay.

TBC…


End file.
